1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to webs or sheets that include sealed pockets. More particularly, the invention pertains to laminates formed from such webs.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Application No. PCT/AU98/00494 (International Publication No. W099/00161) discloses a protector pad which is formed from a web which is fabricated to include a number of sealed bubbles which provide a shock absorbing effect. That document is incorporated herewith by reference.